El último adiós
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Es tiempo de que Salazar abandone el colegio y que Helga salga despedirlo.


**El último adiós**

**Resumen:** Es tiempo de Salazar abandone el colegio y que Helga salga a despedirlo.

_Mil gracias a** y0misma** por no flamearme como me merezco por los descomunales horrores en el texto original, y a **Luna** por su sugerencia en cuanto a los guiones._

_Dedicado a **Kela**, por sus anteriores beteos y haberme metido a esta pareja en la cabeza._

* * *

Cuando Salazar acaba de ordenar sus ropas -la mayor parte elegantes capas de terciopelo-, en su gran morral. Recorre con la vista la habitación, aquella en la que ha vivido durante más tiempo del que puede recordar -lo cual es extraño y desconcertante, porque siempre ha presumido de poseer una excelente memoria- , preguntándose si no es mejor llevarse esa espada que Godric le ha dado de uno de sus viajes al sur o ese libro de artes curativas de Rowena, ambos posados tranquilamente sobre su cama tendida para pensar en esa cuestión con calma. Es algo que se tiene que pensar detenidamente, si quiere cargar con recuerdos de la vida que tuvo en Hogwarts y la convivencia con los magos que ayudaron a contruirlo -recordar que ayudó a construirlo.

Al final bufa molesto consigo mismo. ¿Y a qué vienen esas estúpidas reflexiones? Mejor irse sin más de lo que siempre fue suyo o consiguió por su propia mano. Revisa fugazmente su equipaje; lleva un puñal encantado, capaz de encontrar el graznate de cualquier asaltante aun en la oscuridad; su varita, infinitamente útil para casi cualquier cosa, y lo que le fuera necesario en caso de que tener que hacer pociones. Sumado a la ropa y unas botas, determina que está listo. Amarra el nudo del bolso con una tira de cuero y se la carga al hombro, la vista al suelo para evitar contemplar el cuarto. Pero cuando se voltea hacia la entrada, descubre que ésta ya está bloqueada por una figura blanquecina.

Un par de ojos azules que lo miran angustiados, la mirada de un cielo en calma sobre el cual se avecina la tormenta. Los rizos dorados están desordenados mientras caen sobre los hombros delicados y rozan las redondeadas mejillas, como la caricia de una mano invisible. Una mano que en incontables veces ha sido la suya, para ahora reducirse a la imaginación. Por un momento parece que no quiere hablar, pero entonces reúne todas sus fuerzas en alzar su voz en algo que no suena más que un murmullo.

-Ya es definitivo, ¿no es cierto?-inquiere aunque es evidente que sobran las confirmaciones. Ha visto que el armario de Salazar está vacío y es Godric el aventurero, el hombre que debe acomodar y reacomodar sus pertenencias constantemente, no él. Slytherin nunca ha visto emocionante abandonar su madriguera, desplegarse lejos del sitio donde se siente en su hogar. En parte lo aprecia gracias a eso, porque le tranquilizaba la certeza de que no desaparecería al día siguiente.

_A menos que ése ya no fuera su hogar._

-Deberías estar en la enfermería -responde él sin sonar frío-. Estás demasiado débil para andar paseando por ahí.

Salazar ya sabe que es inútil disuadirla. El camino entre su habitación y la enfermería es bastante largo, Helga ya ha empleado mucha obstinación para recorrerlo sola y ella no es la clase de persona que se esfuerza en trabajos para luego dejarlos de lado. Desde hace semanas que la bruja no está en su mejor estado, teniendo disminuciones repentinas de magia y desmayos súbitos, gracias a su rotunda negativa de emplear otras personas para probar sus pociones experimentales. Las plantas en las que ha volcado unas gotas de su caldero han florecido majestuosamente, liberando fragancias exquisitas que alientan a cualquier nariz a buscarlas, pero evidentemente el resultado no es el mismo si se trata de humanos. Siendo justos y sinceros, no ha sido totalmente su culpa, ella no ha tenido manera de saber que era alérgica a ciertas combinaciones de hierbas hasta que las probó.

Un largo tiempo de reposo y una cuidadosa dieta la repondrá, sólo es cuestión de paciencia. Pero a nadie le gustan las despedidas pacientes, que se alarguen más y más hasta que todo se vuelva una tortura.

-Ni siquiera ibas a despedirte-acusa ella suavemente, tan cándida como un sol de un día nublado, apoyándose sobre el marco de la puerta- y eso no te importa.

Salazar no puede evitar pensar que es hermosa, ahí plantada, llevando un fino camisón que sólo debeía ser mostrado dentro de la habitación, los pies sonrosados asomando por el borde de la tela y los pechos alzándose como en su primera primavera. No es una damisela joven, pero no tiene nada que envidiarle a ninguna, sino al contrario.

Y sin embargo, agrega mentalmente, también posee la estupidez de una niña.

-¿De qué habría servido?-espeta empleando ese tono práctico que usa para decirle a Godric que su plan es una tontería-. Ya estás aquí de todos modos.

Lo cual ha querido evitar, porque no quiere afrentar semejante situación. ¿De qué valen las palabras cuando el resultado es el mismo? ¿Qué puede importar decirle lo mucho que había disfrutado cada beso dado a luz de la luna, poseer su cuerpo y oír sus risas alegres, su expresión somnolienta de perfecta calma, si al final él iba a alejarse de esos placeres?

En ocasiones, no logra reaccionar ante esa bruja infantil y amable, siempre dispuesta a sonreír abiertamente, jamás de medio lado o con sarcasmo, y llorar sin la menor vergüenza. Y por eso es le inquieta más su actitud de ahora, pues es la primera vez que la ve sufrir sin lágrimas.

_¿Cuántas veces has imaginado esto para que ahora sólo te resignaras, Helga? ¿Hace meses atrás, cuando finalmente quedamos en común acuerdo en que era tiempo de abrir el colegio y quedó de manifiesto que no concordábamos en nuestros estándares para los alumnos? ¿Luego de la primera discusión a gritos, luego de la segunda, en la que poco faltó para que Godric me destrozara a golpes enfurecidos?_

Es casi irónico que ella sea la única que lo busque llevando una mirada suplicante, ya que su mayor iniciativa es la educación mágica para todo aquel que la quisiera. Debe ser la que más lo desprecie, debe ser reprobación lo que encuentre en su rostro, en lugar de una pena largamente cargada.

-¿Ya tienes adónde ir?

Ahora sí, un brillo acuoso apareciendo en sus ojos. Ya era hora.

Haperdido demasiado tiempo, primero pensando en los presentes que al final es evidente no llevará y ahora en una conversación que no tiene ningún sentido. Salazar se adelanta unos pasos, hasta casi tocar la nariz de la bruja, pero ésta se mueve a un lado suavemente, sin mirarle. Aun así, sin oposición para moverse, él se queda ahí contemplando su cabeza gacha. Parada y firme, su mirada no sobrepasaba sus hombros, para besarle suele agarrarlo de ellos para obligarle a bajar a su estatura y adelanta los labios para atrapar los suyos impulsivamente.

Es imposible no mirarla, imposible hacerlo y no querer probar la suavidad de su cabello. Incluso para Salazar, es imposible no tomar suavemente de su mentón e impulsarla -no obligarla, sería un crimen obligar a una flor a ver el cielo oscuro- a observarle directamente.

-Lo lamento- ¿Pero qué lamentaba? ¿Que ninguno escuche sus propuestas acerca de la selección de los alumnos? ¿Que ella se escandalice por la mera idea de negar el acceso a magos sólo por no ser sangres puras? ¿Por qué ha dicho algo tan tonto y sólo puede pensar en que detesta verla llorar?

_¿A quién pretendes engañar con tus dudas? Sabes perfectamente por qué._

Pero Helga, con toda su luz y delicados hilillos salados resbalando por su rostro, a veces es más inteligente que Rowena. Y únicamente cuando responde, sonriendo débilmente, entiende que estará bien.

-Yo también.

Entonces no es la serpiente la que se aleja, la que camina con pasos tambaleante e inseguros por el pasillo sin mirar atrás, en dirección a la enfermería.

* * *

_Jo, escribir parejas crack es divertido, pero creo que será lo último que haré con esta pareja. ¿Tienen idea de lo que me tuve que contener para no meter un Godric/Salazar implicito? Me costó infiernos, demonios._

_En fin, que les haya gustado es mi esperanza y sus opiniones una sonrisa. Saludos._


End file.
